ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
OK KO Fanfiction: 15 minutes or less
This is a ORIGINAL fan fiction by me, DoomyBoy. It centers around my OC Speedy Ninja as he attempts to reach Gar's Bodega on time with a delivery, while the Bot siblings do everything in their power to make sure he doesn't. Chapter 1 New Services 20 minutes until delivery deadline "Team, I'm afraid I have some bad news" Mr. Gar said as he opened the Bodega's weekly employee meeting. "Package King has...terminated our delivery contract." "That's the third delivery service this month!" KO exclaimed as he nearly fell off his seat. "Why do they keep quitting on us?" Enid shrugged "You know, the usual...a couple missed payments, some impolite employees...oh, and their delivery guys kept getting beat up by Boxman's bots." "It's part of his newest plan to destroy the Bodega's business, he's trying to keep us from being able to restock." Mr.Gar said as he turned to the phone. "Now, I'm going to hire a new service today named Haitatsu hīrō, they specialize in deliveries to heroes, so hopefully they'll be able to handle the bots." In Tokyo, 17 minutes till deadline Grand Master Haitatsu sat meditating in the Haitatsu clan dojo. His cellphone suddenly rings, seconds before he reached the Zen state. "Hello, Haitatsu hīrō delivery service, fifteen minutes or it's free. OH, hello Mr. Gar... Of course we can offer a test of our services...okay, he will be there in fifteen minutes." Grand Master put the phone down. "QUIN!" A tall, lanky boy in an all black outfit ran in. "Yes Grandfather?" "Take this box to Gar's Bodega! You must be there in fifteen minutes! This could begin a valuable partnership between the clan and Lakewood Plaza, IF you make it on time!" '' "Yes sir!" "AND WEAR THE SCARF, FULL UNIFORM ON DELIVERIES!" The boy pulled a purple scarf over his face as he walked out to a long, wooden platform. '''3' 2''' '''1 GO! Quin rushed off at amazing speeds across the platform. Chapter 2 Obstacles The port of China, 13 minutes until Deadline Darrel stood at the Port of China talking over a phone. He was on a collect call with Shannon. Suddenly, he spotted something incredibly fast streaking across the water "Target spotted, intercepting with arm cannon." Darrel pointed his blaster towards the speeding object. "Freeze, by the orders of Boxmore Industries!" Quin continued toward Darrel, pulling a katana out of it's sheath right as he passed Darrel. "Huh, normally something bad would happen to..." Darrel's head fell off. "Shannon, the targets heading your way. Also, OW!" Somewhere in Russia, 10 minutes to deadline Quin sped along somewhere within the frozen northern area of Russia. "Cold, Cold...MY GOD I HATE SNOW!" Quin jumped into a tree and opened his backpack. "Tell me I have some shoes in..." He was cut off mid-sentence by a sickening Crack as the tree started to fall. "What the..." Shannon stood next to the fallen tree. There was no sign of Quin. "Raymond, you can go home. I got the brat." "What brat?" Shannon whipped around to see Quin right behind her. "How...never mind, I don't care. By order of Boxmore industries, go home and stop delivering to the plaza." "Well, by orders of my grandfather will kill me if I don't finish this job, ''no." Quin grabbed his Katana right as Shannon transformed her arm into a buzzsaw. "Let's see if you can keep up." Quin took off running west towards the USA. "You won't get away that easily!" Shannon transformed her legs into Buzz Saws and sped off after Quin. "Well, your pretty fast for a tin can, but I haven't even touched my top speed." Shannon looks as though going this fast is tough for her. "Neither have I you NINJERK!" Quin kept running and scanning the terrain for what he was looking for. Suddenly, he found it. "Sure. By the way, do you float?" Shannon's expression became one of confusion...until she heard the cracks. "Oh...No..." They were running across a frozen lake! Well, at least it was frozen before the two had begun crossing. Shannon fell into the water, loudly complaining as Quin kept speeding towards the Americas. Chapter 3 Final Battle '''Just outside Safety zone, 5 minutes till deadline' Quin kept running until a green, metallic arm clotheslined him, sending him skidding about fifteen feet. Raymond aimed his laser cannon arm at Quin "By the orders of Boxmore..." "OH MY GOSH! FOR THE LOVE OF! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOME HERO TO BOTHER!" Quin flipped onto his feet, obviously very mad. "I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU!" "Well make time. Obviously your a great sprinter, but going that fast for that long has to have worn you down." "I'm not dealing with this." Quin's eyes glowed purple as he produced several shurikens from his bag. "Super move time." Quin began to spin at such high speed that it began to create a Tornado. "SHURIKEN HURRICANE!" Raymond was pulled into the the whirlwind. Within the hurricane of air, Shurikens stabbed into to him until Quin grabbed him and took off toward the bodega. Gar's Bodega, 2 minutes to deadline. Quin skidded to a halt as he chucked Raymond into the Lakewood Plaza sign. "So...you were an endurance runner after all..." Electricity surged through Raymond and he fell to the ground. Quin ran through the door and stopped in front of Mr. Gar. "*pant* Haitatsu hīrō...here's your package." KO looked amazed. "Did you run here all the way from Japan!" Quin blinks "Please, that wasn't even my longest distance. What's so important about that box anyway?" "Yeah. What in the box Mr.Gar." Mr.Gar removed the lid to the box, revealing...nothing. It was totally empty. "This wasn't a real delivery, it was a test of Haitatsu hīrō's service." "Are you telling me...I did that...and used my super move, mind you, for...A EMPTY BOX!" THE ENDCategory:Fanfiction